Es un grito y un golpe
by keffys
Summary: Son muchas cosas y ni siquiera sabe por qué.


**Disclaimer: **No soy J.K. Rowling, así que los personajes no son míos. Tristeza.

**Personajes: **Sirius Black, Lily Evans. Sirius/Lily. James Potter, Remus Lupin.

**Summary: **Son muchas cosas y ni siquiera sabe por qué.

**Notas: **Para Lil.

* * *

><p><strong>Es un grito y un golpe.<strong>

**I.**

—¿Así que te gusta la chica zanahoria, James? —pregunta, como si nada, con una sonrisa odiosa en el rostro. James bufa y le da la espalda.

—Lily —dice—. Su nombre es Lily.

—Pero bien que supiste a quien me refería cuando dije _chica zanahoria_.

—Muérete —es tan seco que cualquiera podría pensar que James y Sirius no son mejores amigos en absoluto.

—Todos saben que yo soy tan guapo que probablemente tenga más esperanza de vida que tú —contesta, caminando junto a su amigo por los pasillos cercanos a las mazmorras—. Creo que incluso la zanahoria tiene mayores esperanzas de vida que tú.

—¡Que ella no es una jodida zanahoria! —grita—. ¡Su cabello es rojo, no naranja! Y, oh, claro… ¡Tú no eres más guapo que yo, Sirius, no seas tan creído!

Alguien se aclara la garganta. Ambos voltean. Lily Evans los está mirando.

—Les agradecería que, por vida y muerte de Merlín, no discutieran cosas tan tontas a mitad de los pasillos —aunque ella es baja y no es muy peligrosa a sus doce años, ellos se asustan cuando gruñe—. Por si no lo han notado, estorban.

Y con eso, pasa a su lado agitando sus cabellos rojos con iluminaciones rubias (a la luz, podría decirse que su cabello es un poco, sólo un poco, naranja). Sirius reprime la mueca de triunfo y James suspira.

—Admítelo —pide Sirius, luego unos pocos segundos de silencio—, su cabello es casi tan naranja como el puré de zanahorias que Rick Brown comió en el desayuno.

Un golpe en la nuca es todo lo que Sirius recibe.

—Cállate —murmura James por lo bajo—, que si hablas estupideces.

Ah, y eso.

**II.**

—¿Cómo va la cosa con la chica fresa? —pregunta Sirius ese día en la Sala Común. James intenta ignorarlo, más concentrado en el hecho de que ese año podrán salir a Hogsmeade y, además, lo han nombrado cazador en el equipo de Quidditch.

—¿Chica fresa? —pregunta Remus confundido—. ¿No le tenías el apodo de chica zanahoria?

Sirius se encoge de hombros, como si nada.

—Su cabello está más rojo este año, perdió los reflejos rubios que lo hacían naranja —afirma. Remus alza una ceja.

—No sé cómo lo has notado, ni siquiera el enamorado aquí presente —señala a James— había mencionado ese detalle en todo lo que va de año.

—Pues es que no lo había notado —responde James. Los tres otros merodeadores lo miraron con asombro—. Y no me miren así, que es la verdad.

Remus sólo necesita mirarlo a los ojos para saber que dijo la verdad. No lo había notado, pero Sirius sí.

—Potter, ¿podrías, por los calzones de Merlín, moverte de la entrada a la Sala Común? —pide Lily, luego de haberlo golpeado con la puerta al entrar. James sólo asiente y se aparta, pero Sirius permanece en su lugar.

Bloqueando el paso de la chica.

—Muévete, Black —espeta ella, algo impaciente. Sirius ríe y estira los brazos, en un gesto de _'Soy el puto amo del mundo y tú no vas a pasar por aquí, chica fresa' _que a Lily se le antoja jodidamente estúpido—. He dicho que te muevas, Black, o voy a darle tal golpe a las _joyas_ de la familia Black que hasta a tu bisabuelo va a dolerle en su tumba.

—Me alegra que hayas admitido la valía de mis _joyas _—dice él, siempre tan bromista—, es un buen paso antes de admitir que te mueres por mí.

Todo pasa muy rápido. Remus grita su nombre con severidad, Peter jadea con asombro, James le golpea en la nuca para luego sostenerlo evitando su huida y Lily lo patea en _ese _lugar.

Lily le sonríe a James, por primera vez en la historia de Hogwarts, y Sirius los mira desde el piso, ahogado en dolor. El problema es, en ese momento se lo admite, que no es sólo dolor físico.

(Aunque obviamente le duele bastante físicamente, hasta el punto de casi no poder respirar).

**III.**

Cuando Lily saluda a Remus y a James, se siente algo olvidado. Ella le da un simple asentimiento con la cabeza, seco y frío, que además le toca compartir con Peter. Sinceramente, la chica le gustaba más cuando se enojaba con él.

No es que ahora le guste. A James sí le gusta, tal vez un poco a Remus, quizás a Peter. A Pratik Patil, un poco, y a Severus _Quejicus _Snape, obviamente. A Sirius, no, claro que no.

Pues obvio que no.

—Black.

Pff, por supuesto que no.

—Black.

Ni un poco.

—Black.

Quizás le gustan sus pecas.

—¡Black! —grita ella. Están en mitad de un corredor, camino a Encantamientos, y Sirius se ha quedado repentinamente parado sin caminar más. Sus amigos los merodeadores no lo notaron y siguieron caminando, pero Lily está yendo tras ellos y se da cuenta de inmediato que el chico está inmerso en sus pensamientos—. Black —dice, por última vez.

—Vale, sí me gusta —dice él—, pero sólo un poco. Se me pasará mañana.

—Espera, ¿qué?

—Lily —su tono es de asombro.

Dijo Lily, no _Chica Zanahoria _(o Fresa, o Cereza, o Rábano, o algo por el estilo). Dijo Lily. Esto no pinta bien.

—¿Y bien? ¿No vas a caminar a Encantamientos? —pregunta ella, él sólo asiente—. Estás muy raro —dice—, demasiado callado.

Él sonríe maliciosamente.

—Sabía que no podías sobrevivir tanto tiempo si oír mi voz —bromea él, aunque una pequeña parte de su mente desea que sea cierto.

—Muérete, Black.

—Verás, Evans —contesta él—, se dice que las personas guapas viven mucho tiempo —su tono es mortalmente serio. Lily alza una ceja y una sonrisa ligera se queda en sus labios.

—Ah, ya veo.

—Supongo que te tocara llorar en mi entierro, no creo que yo llegue a vivir más que tú —afirma en un momento de valentía o, bien, estupidez—. Por supuesto, ambos enterraremos a Peter, a James y a Remus —le guiña un ojo.

—Haré el esfuerzo por derramar al menos una lágrima, para no herir tu ego —dice, para luego correr hacia su próxima clase. Sirius la sigue.

Años después, Sirius ve el cuerpo sin vida de Lily _Potter _junto al de su mejor amigo y se pone a llorar. Nunca, por mucho que lo hubiera dicho, había planeado tener que llorar por sus muertes. Le duele, le arde en el pecho. Entonces todo se reduce a la rabia, a la tristeza. Es un llanto por la muerte de James.

Es un grito agonizante y un golpe enfurecido por la muerte de Lily. Son muchas cosas y ni siquiera sabe por qué.

¿Por qué él, por qué ellos? ¿Por qué Lily?

No lo entiende.


End file.
